


pancakes & egg(ie)s

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little Peter, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter tries to surprise Tony one morning by making breakfast.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	pancakes & egg(ie)s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirasu_gohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu_gohan/gifts).



When Tony wakes up on Saturday morning, he’s instantly met with a view of the gorgeous angel that is Peter. His boy is awake—in fact, he has his head on his chest, his brown hair a messy mop against the white sheets. He’s beaming at Tony, and that’s when he notices that Peter’s wearing one of his t-shirts. It’s too big for him, and it hangs over one of his slim shoulders. And he looks _absolutely_ adorable.

“Hi, Daddy!” Peter chirps. “Time to wake up!”

Tony smiles at his enthusiastic little boy. “Good morning, baby boy. You’re up early.” He smooths back the bangs on Peter’s forehead and the boy nuzzles him back gently. Then he pulls back and offers Tony a brilliant grin.

“Yeah, c’mon, c’mon!” Peter grabs Tony’s hand and begins tugging at it. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

Tony chuckles and lets himself be pulled into a sitting position. “You’re getting so big and strong already, baby boy. Soon Daddy won’t be able to pick you up anymore.”

He enjoys how the words make Peter’s eyes grow to the size of saucers. He instantly lets go of Tony’s hand and pouts. “No!” He protests, fingers wringing the sheets. “I still wanna get carried by you, Daddy.”

Tony reaches out for his small hand and encloses it with his, squeezing gently. “I’m kidding, sweetheart. I’ll carry my baby boy anytime he wants.”

The smile reappears on Peter’s face. He releases the sheets and reaches out for Tony again. “Let’s go!”

Peter pulls him out of bed and begins leading him out of the room. As they walk, Tony starts to sense something amiss. 

There’s the aroma of something savoury and sweet cooking. It fills the house, winding up the stairs. He shoots Peter a look. 

“Peter, sweetie…” He begins, raising an eyebrow, “Did you make breakfast?”

Peter grins broadly—and that’s when Tony notices that he’s got chocolate smeared on the corner of his lips. “Surprise!” The boy cheers just as they reach the end of the stairs. “I made pancakes. And eggies!”

Tony feels his heart drop to his stomach for a moment. 

Peter, as himself, is an amazing cook. He’s seen him whip up gourmet meals like he’s on a freaking episode of _Masterchef._

But little Peter? Well, that’s an entirely different story altogether. And Tony doesn’t want to say his boy’s _bad_ at it, per se, but he could honestly do without what Peter calls his “yummy experiments”. However, breakfast _does_ smell pretty good this time, so maybe he’ll give it another chance. 

Tony finds himself regretting that very statement just a moment later. They step into the kitchen area, where Peter’s got two pans on the stove. This close, it smells as though something’s burning. Tony’s sure of it. 

Here’s the other issue: Peter knows he’s not supposed to use the stove on his own. Tony glances at him, ready to reprimand, but Peter’s smiling like he’s won the goddamned lottery or something—and so, all the scolding dies on his tongue. 

Tony goes up to the stove to see what he’s made. Surprisingly, the pancakes look like, well, pancakes. (If pancakes were destined to be drowned in chocolate sauce, that is.) But the eggs, the eggs…

Peter notices his silence and tugs on his sleeve. “What’s wrong, Daddy?”

Tony fights the smirk off his face before turning to his boy. “Eggies, you say?”

Peter nods, his mouth set in a resolute line. “Eggies. I followed that food show we saw on TV!” 

Tony hides a laugh behind his hand, disguising it as a cough. Peter knows how to make _pancakes_ , but not eggs? 

“What do you think, Daddy?” Peter asks, pointing to the pans. He’s bouncing on his heels, all excited. “Wanna try?”

Tony doesn’t have the heart to ruin his fun. He reaches for two plates from the dish drying rack and gets the cutlery. “I think they look yummy,” He says, smiling. “You’re so thoughtful, baby. Thank you for making breakfast.”

“You’re welcome!” Peter gives him a sweet smile—and that’s the exact thing that makes lying through his teeth so worth it.

“Can you promise Daddy you’ll let him know before you use the stove again, though?” Tony adds gently. “I don’t want to see you get yourself hurt just because I wasn’t around. Is that okay, sweetheart?”

Peter’s eyes grow wide, and he sticks out his bottom lip a little, but eventually he sticks out his pinky finger in offering. “Okay, Daddy. I promise.”

Tony meets Peter’s finger with his own and they pinky promise, then touch their thumbs together—sealing the deal. “Love you, champ,” He says afterwards, pulling him into a brief hug. “Now why don’t we eat before the food gets cold, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> was this a ficlet? a one-shot? no idea. hope yall liked it anyway!


End file.
